


The Eating Method

by mafkaast



Series: The Sex Methods [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheeky Harry, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fucking, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Sex methods, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can’t stop eating snacks out of pure boredom since the hiatus. Louis simply responds with the most obvious solution for his problem, “Why don’t you eat my arse instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eating Method

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for fun, so don’t take this too seriously!  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Russian translation by mylarrycupcake here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4524343

_Harry: What are you wearing?_

Seriously? That’s the first thing he texts today? That’s a first. Hastily, Louis presses on pause (ignoring an irritated grunt) and places his controller on his lap as he writes back. A smirk plays across his face.

_Louis: What if I’m not wearing anything at all?_

_Harry: Fuck. Really?_

_Louis: No you dickhead, I’m with Stan._

_Harry: So? I walk around naked, with or without friends._

Oh Louis knows, Louis knows how Harry likes to ‘free himself’ from his clothes. He knows it all too well. 

_Louis: I know, but you are just very odd._

_Harry: Odd? *pouty face* No!_

“Are we going to continue the game or are you going to keep sexting with Harry?” 

Louis raises his eyebrows, momentarily looking up from his phone. “What? I’m not sexting.”

“Yeah sure.”

“And how do you know I’m texting Harry?”

“You get this face,” Stan states in a dull voice. 

“What bloody face are you talking about? This is my face. It hasn’t changed nor does it change when I’m texting with Harry,” he says as he deliberately and explicitly pronounces the Harry part.

“Yes it does,” Stan replies, giving a half shrug and a grin.

Flipping his hair in annoyance, Louis quickly returns his attention to his phone. 

_Louis: Yes you are._

_Harry: I’m not!_

Stan breathes heavily, excessively tapping his foot in what appears impatience. “One second,” Louis mumbles. 

_Louis: Stop texting me._

_Harry: Why?_

_Louis: We’re trying to play Fifa._

_Harry: Okay… but anyway, what are you really wearing?_

_Louis: Stop texting me!!_

_Harry: Why are you still texting me back than huh? *winky face*_

Dammit. Why is Harry so annoying? 

_Louis: I’m not. This is just a figment of your imagination._

Harry is right though. Louis can’t stop texting him and it’s pretty pathetic. Ever since their break started and they are not constantly at each other’s side, they’ve been texting pretty much non-stop. Louis can’t even put his phone away whenever he’s with friends or even his own fucking family! It’s getting so out of hand that he even takes his phone with him in the bathroom whenever he’s taking a shower; taking a few glances every 5 minutes (probably more… but who’s counting?) to see if Harry has texted him. Most of the time he did.

_Harry: No it’s not._

_Louis: Why?_

_Harry: Otherwise this conversation would definitely be a different one._

_Louis: Do I even want to know?_

_Harry: Yes you do._

Yes I do. 

_Louis: Most certainly not! You’re always so dirty-minded._

_Harry: You didn’t complain the other day ;)_

Instantly Louis knows what day Harry is talking about and he starts to relive that day. It was the last day before their official break or as Louis likes to call it; their hiatus. Louis hadn’t smoked in ages and he didn’t need to ‘work out’ anymore, but somehow at the last day, as everyone said their goodbyes, Louis and Harry kept gravitating towards each other. Harry couldn’t keep his hands to himself and Louis didn’t want him to. 

The two of them stayed behind while everyone slowly left the building. And that’s when they had the most amazing sex they’ve ever had. There wasn’t a goal behind the sex; there wasn’t a reason (aside from it being sort of a celebration and a goodbye all together). It was simply lust, need. An aching desire to touch each other, feel each other and be with each other. 

Harry thrusted inside Louis, moving closer and closer towards Louis and developing Louis’ whole body with his own. Harry’s long hair prickled his face, his breath filled with grunts blowing warmth onto Louis’ face as his own moans of pleasure escaped from his lips.  
Brushing his lips to Louis’ ear, Harry whispered, “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you taking it and making those beautiful sounds as I thrust inside your ass.” Louis felt his inner thigh muscles clench at Harry’s sinful words. 

Louis wanted to savor this feeling, wanted this to continue (whatever this is) during their hiatus. As he came, with Harry pushing inside of him, while Harry’s wet and thick lips nibbled on his earlobe, all he wanted to shout out was: ‘stay’. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t say it out loud and admit it. So instead, he briefly smiled at Harry and gave him a small kiss.

And even when Harry asked Louis himself to continue this on break, Louis said no. He freaking said no when his body screamed ‘YES, YES, YES!’.

Louis assumed that his brain was utterly fried after having the best sex in his life which resulted into him saying no. Because it certainly wasn’t the fact that he was actually terrified out of his mind that not only his body craved for Harry, but his heart as well. 

Before Louis left he took a quick glance at the boy with the lost expression, bright facial features fallen and a wounded look in his eyes. Harry offered him a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he wished Louis a good break. 

In return Louis (who felt gutted and rather confused by Harry’s sad expression) told him they should definitely keep contact and hang out. Harry agreed, a hesitant smile turning radiant, as they parted their ways.

Louis assumed that was the end of it, but not even a day later Harry texted him. And he couldn’t be more grateful that Harry took the step that Louis was too frightened to take. Since then they basically texted each other non-stop. 

_Louis: No I didn’t. Now stop texting me!_

_Harry: But I’m bored :(_

_Louis: I’m not._

_Harry: But I am! And I eat whenever I’m bored and I don’t want to get fat while being on break._

_Louis: Stop eating._

_Harry: I can’t. You have to entertain me!_

_Louis: Entertain you? I’m not a stripper!!!_

Obviously he’s trying to sound insulted. If they would have spoken face-to-face Louis would have an offended tone of voice, however he might be a teensy bit interested by Harry’s words. He might be. But he certainly won’t tell Harry.

_Harry: I’m not suggesting that you are! But you could be one. For sure. The best even._

There is nothing, absolutely nothing sweet or romantic about it; Harry is basically calling Louis a manwhore, nevertheless he can’t help the simple tingling sensation in his body and the flutter of his heart. Dammit. What on earth is happening to him?

_Louis: I suppose that is a compliment. But please check your head, you are so filthy._

_Harry: You say I have a dirty mind, but you instantly came with the conclusion of a stripper yourself. You could entertain me in so many different ways. Doesn’t necessarily have to be dirty._

Not even a minute later, before Louis can reply with a witty response, he gets another message.

_Harry: However, I would prefer the dirty kind._

_Louis: I’m sure you do._

_Harry: So will you come… over? ;)_

_Louis: Jeez. I’m coming. Just going to finish this round of Fifa._

_Harry: Yes! :)_

Louis rolls his eyes, but can’t help but to beam fondly about Harry’s enthusiasm.

-

“When are you going to strip for me?”

Quickly averting his eyes from the game, a look of glazed shock on his face, Louis practically stutters, “Sorry?” 

Harry’s eyebrows arch suggestively as he answers, “You said you were going to entertain me.” 

“No I never said that you bloody idiot, I said that I wasn’t a stripper!”

Shrugging lightly, head tilted to one side, he hums softly, “Oops, sorry.”

Louis raises his eyebrow. “You don’t seem sorry in the slightest.”

“Nope.” 

“You absolute shit! I’m not going to strip for you, now get that horny ass gaze off your face! I’m trying to make a move.” 

Harry flashes a superior grin, bending his body forward. “I’ve been trying to make a move all night.”

Louis shakes his head and rolls his eyes once more. “Bloody hell Harry. I was talking about scrabble! Making a word.”

“You should have said word, instead of move. You don’t make a move on scrabble, you make a word.”

“You are so enjoying this aren’t you?” Louis groans.

A wide grin appears on Harry’s face, eyes twinkling mischievous. “Yes I am, so much.”

Me too, Louis thinks, me too. Briefly smiling at Harry he makes his move or word (whatever) on the scrabble board.

As they continue to play scrabble, occasionally helping each other out with words (okay… Harry helping Louis) and making small talk, a warm glow spreads through Louis’ body. 

Sitting in front of the fireplace with a cuppa, playing scrabble, accompanied by Harry and Louis has never felt better. Honestly, what has his life turned in to? How can playing the dullest game of all time be described as his favourite moment?

\-----

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Well, well, well.”

“What?”

Showing the empty packages in his hand, he shakes his head in disapproval. “Are we eating again?”

Harry blushes as he quickly tries to hide the roll of biscuits on his lap. “Uh- yeah.”

“You really shouldn't eat this much crap Harry! And that’s coming from me!” 

“I know, I know,” Harry instantly agrees. “But I'm like dying of boredom and like I don't know what to do and all I can think about is food. It's not even like- I just need to eat something!”

Louis simply responds with the most obvious solution for his problem, “Why don’t you eat my arse instead?”

Harry’s eyes widen and he’s silent for a split second. “Are you serious?”

The bravery falters momentarily. “Uh--- yeah, I suppose.” Did he seriously just suggest that Harry could eat his arse? 

Harry practically flies off his position on the couch, biscuits falling on the ground, a hungry look in his eyes. “Oh god Louis, you have no idea how much I want to do that.”

Talking about being eating out and Harry looking so deliriously happy and saying he wants it so badly, doesn’t make his dick twitch. And it most certainly doesn’t make his mouth go dry or his stomach flip as a faint blush creeps across his cheekbones. Most certainly not. 

“You were serious right? Like, we are really going to do this?” 

Louis nods, trying to sustain a somewhat normal, relaxed demeanour, despite the conversation they are currently having. “Well…,” he carefully begins in a strained voice. “We’ve given each other blowjobs to make me quit smoking, you helped me lose weight by letting me ride you, so I’m returning the favour. It’s as simple as that.”

The corners of his mouth move upward, a bemused smile plays across Harry’s face. “Yeah? It’s just a favour? There’s nothing in it for you?”

“That depends on how good you are with your tongue… and oh bloody hell, this is so awkward.”

“Awkward? I think it’s erotic.”

Louis chuckles. “Of course you do horndog. You think everything is erotic.”

“Everything surrounding you, yes,” Harry replies in a deeper yet warm voice, looking Louis directly in the eye.

And it’s in sentences like that (where Harry’s voice is confident and sincere as he compliments Louis) that make Louis’ heart jump. Which make this all too realistic, too amazing. He clears his throat before he speaks again. “Okay, well since I’m so erotic and all, why don’t you come eat me out?”

Taking two steps forward, closing the distance, Harry intensely stares at Louis. “Oh I will, I’ll make you come just from my tongue.”

A shiver runs down his spine. Fuck. 

-

“Aren’t you a little bit disgusted?” Louis asks after stepping out of the shower, thinking about the new method he proposed. 

Lines form between Harry’s eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“You are going to eat me out, at the same place me fucking poo comes out.” Louis’ nose wrinkles up in disgust. As enticing (and nerve-wrecking) as the prospect of Harry's tongue feels, he simply doesn’t want any embarrassing situations to happen while Harry’s mouth, his tongue, is inside of Louis. 

Harry chuckles. “Didn’t you just clean yourself?”

“Yeah but still, what if-,” 

“Don’t worry,” Harry cuts him off. “It will be alright. I assure you,” he emphasizes. “That I don’t think this is disgusting.” He points at his own crotch.

Louis’ eyes follow Harry’s finger and he sees the obvious boner in his pants. Apparently just the thought of eating Louis out is enough for Harry to get hard. And quite frankly, that is such a turn-on. 

“Alright. Let’s do it,” Louis insists in a steady tone, standing up straight. Letting the towel that he had wrapped around his waist (as a way of privacy… even though he’s going to do the most intimate thing he’s ever done with anyone), fall down. 

Louis sits down on the bed, tapping his fingers against his leg. He bites at the inside of his cheek while gazing at Harry who’s taking off his clothes. He undoes himself from his shirt, casually letting it fall down his broad shoulders. 

All the food that Harry’s been eaten has given him a tiny tummy, what in Louis’ eyes only makes him more appealing. Harry is pretty broad and tall, yet slender and right now he is even a teensy bit chubby. It looks beautiful, he looks beautiful. He can’t stop staring at Harry, even when Harry takes off his jeans before catching Louis’ gaze. Small smiles play across their faces. 

As much as Louis might hate his own tummy, Harry not only looks amazing with it but wears it with so much confidence. He’s standing in front of Louis, in all of his naked glory, hard.  
  
Louis’ pupils dilate as he continues to stare at Harry who’s moving further towards him. 

“How do you want to do this?” Louis asks in a high-pitched voice edged with tension. 

“Well. Why don’t you lie down on your back and let me do all the work?”

A lazy smile appears on Louis’ face as he breathes out a sigh of relief. “Finally,” he beams. “Since I’ve done all the work before.”

“I know,” Harry chuckles, face brightens before he gets a more serious expression on his face. “It was a nice change to see you work for something.”

“Excuse me? I happen to be a very hard worker when I need or want to be.”

“Oh I’ve noticed,” he replies suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh shut it.”

“As long as you open-,”

Louis plays along as he tries to hold a stern expression while shaking his head and pointing an accusatory finger in Harry’s direction. “Don’t ever use that crappy line again!” 

They both laugh, all too fondly until Harry comes down to business with simple, though affective words to shut Louis up: “I’m going to eat you out.” And without another warning he carefully pushes Louis down on the bed, shoves a pillow under Louis’ arse and spreads Louis’ legs a little wider. Louis can’t help but watch in fascination as Harry licks his lips, eyes dark and hungry, before he dives in.

Harry simply breathes around Louis’ rim and oh bloody hell. The cold air along with the anticipation makes his whole body shiver. Such a ghostly touch is already making him want more as he pushes his body upward.

\-----

_Harry: I’m hungry._

There is no need for any further explanation; Louis instantly knows Harry is not talking about eating biscuits or cheese. Wanting to respond immediately he realizes how utterly pathetic he is for being so thirsty. On the other hand he feels that it’s perfectly understandable and acceptable to be so eager; Harry eats Louis out on a regular basis, giving him great orgasms and Harry doesn’t eat too much resulting in not getting too chubby. Honestly, it’s a win-win situation. There is nothing wrong or weird about this situation. Absolutely nothing. It also doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean Louis is gay (or bi, or whatever there is in the sexual spectrum). It simply means his best friend is eating his arse. Yup, definitely normal...

_Louis: Come eat then._

_Harry: Be there asap! X_

… Yeah right, even Louis can’t fool himself anymore. They are literally so hungry for each other, it’s bloody insane. Harry doesn’t really turn around the bushes: he freely comments about how he loves eating Louis’ arse, how Louis tastes so well and praises Louis’ bum. Louis freely moans and comes, but doesn’t say anything else. Because there isn’t anything else. Not really.

\- 

Just as he Louis wants to lie down on the bed, Harry stops him. “No wait.”

Louis’ brows draw together. “Something wrong?”

“No, no,” Harry assures while shaking his head. “Definitely not.”

Staying upright on the bed, Louis waits for Harry and whatever will happen. 

Harry moves forward and kneels in front of Louis by the bed, making him almost the same height as Louis who’s sitting on the bed. Normally that might irritate Louis, but Harry’s gaze makes his mind go blank. 

Folding his hands around Louis’ face, Harry stares at Louis; eyes lit with inner glow. He leans forward so that their lips almost touch. 

Louis licks his lips as he stares into Harry’s piercing green eyes. His heart pounds loudly as Harry dives in to give him a delicate kiss, fingers still gently brushing his flushed cheeks. A kiss that is so tender and sweet, in an agonizing pace. 

It’s not like they haven’t kissed before or that Louis has never been burned with desire whenever Harry’s lovely lips touch his’, however this feels different. The kiss never felt so delicate, intense. Harry’s hands normally roam Louis’ entire body not just attentively touching his face. Typically his actions are a mixture of hunger, as he kneads Louis’ bum desperately, and gentle touches where he pampers Louis’ neck with soft little kisses and licks. However, this time he’s cherishing the moment, he’s taking his time.

Aching with an inner longing, Louis moves his own arm around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss. Harry responds by moving his hands down to Louis’ neck, grazing the skin with tender touches. Louis can feel the small vibration of Harry’s soft groans escaping his mouth.

Harry removes his lips from Louis’ and slowly let his, now wet and warm, lips trail down; down to his jaw and to his neck. He’s sucking lightly on Louis’ skin. And Louis feels his head spinning as a hot wave sweeps into his belly. 

\- 

Giving little kisses on Louis’ inner thighs and butt cheeks, sucking the skin ever so lightly, Louis wishes he could see Harry’s face. Usually Harry is pretty vocal when they have sex, however now, besides the little hums of delight and the little groans of pure satisfaction that escapes his mouth once in a while, he’s quiet. The room is essentially quiet (apart from their moans of pleasure), allowing Louis to hear the buzzing of his own ears and the wild pounding of his heart. 

The unexpected moment where Harry suddenly opens Louis’ cheeks and gives him a tiny lick, Louis cries out. “Ghmp,” he moans, ass desperately grinding back towards Harry’s tongue. Wanting to feel that shiver once more, feeling the wetness of Harry’s tongue against his sensitive hole, against him. 

“Please,” he begs, breath ragged with desire, as he craves for Harry to touch him once more.

Harry licks him again, a thick stripe around his rim. One. And his warm touch is gone again.  
Louis is desperately craving friction as Harry continues to tease his hole by giving him tiny licks before moving away again. Sweat is already forming on his forehead, feeling his body tighten around Harry’s touches. The feeling is sensational, but it’s not enough. The gentleness of it all, the teasing, is making Louis go crazy. His body and mind can’t seem to take it any longer, but before Louis can protest, Harry grants his wish.

Harry licks around the puckered tight hole before opening his hole even further and pushing the tip of his tongue inside. 

Louis writhes in pleasure, pre-cum already leaking from his cock as Harry continues to push his tongue in and out. His body moves towards Harry’s tongue, to the pleasure while his cock seeks friction as well. Louis goes from pushing his ass up further in Harry’s face to sliding his cock against the damp sheets. 

Louis becomes a quivering, whimpering mess as Harry circles his tongue inside while kneading his bum. “Yeah,” he moans, feeling the tightness in his abdomen building up. 

Harry’s own sounds of pleasure vibrate inside of Louis, he feels like he’s burning from the inside and out. His body shivers uncontrollably, pressure rising and electricity shoots through his body as he comes with a high-pitched moan. 

-

Normally after being rimmed, Louis feels blissful, sleepy and content; right now his mind is in overdrive and his body is restless. Harry is passionate with every sexual activity that they have done, but nothing is as passionate and intimate as Harry eating his arse. Particularly this time. He did it with so much tenderness; continuing to kiss, lick and suck him for what felt like hours. And when Harry looked up and their eyes connected, they stared at one another ravenously. The passion was heard in their moans and grunts of pleasure and Louis knows that it’s not normal. He knows that this isn’t casual or average behavior between friends. 

Giving each other blowjobs? Alright, slightly plausible. Riding (or getting fucked in other positions) your best friend? Yeah that’s very likely abnormal behavior and should already have been an obvious sign. However, it’s only since Harry’s eating Louis out that he is truly questioning this. Because let’s be honest, rimming; it doesn’t get more intimate than that. 

And as much as he enjoys it (oh he really does) it also confuses the hell out of him. What does all of this mean? Does it mean something? Or are they just horny little buggers who found each other? Friends with benefits? Or is there something more? 

“What if you fall in love?”

“Sorry?” Harry asks, confusion written all of his face.

“I mean, what if you fall in love with someone.”

“I’m still not following you.”

Louis sits up straight to look Harry in the eye as he tries to explain himself a little more clearly. “I mean, what if you like get a girlfriend? Fall in love with a girl and you-,”

“No never.”

“Never?” Louis asks, slightly taken aback by Harry’s determined answer. Like there is no question, not one single doubt or possibility that he would fall in love with a girl. 

“No I don’t like girls that way,” Harry explains straightforward in a confident tone. 

“Okay so you identify as hundred percent gay?”

“Absolutely,” Harry grins smugly.

“But why? Why are you sure? I mean, is anyone really hundred percent gay or straight?”

“Well I don’t know,” he shrugs. “But I’ve known I liked guys since the end of primary school. I have never felt something for a girl; I don’t like girls that way.”

“Besides,” he adds, quickly looking up at Louis’ before averting his gaze, running his fingers through his hair. “The little chance that I ever fall in love again with someone else is so minimal.”

Louis raises one eyebrow in a questioning slant. “What do you mean? Like with a girl you mean?”

Sighing heavily, Harry squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before he shortly glances at Louis with a rather blank expression and nods.

Louis is somewhat overwhelmed by Harry’s sudden silence, the seriousness of this conversation and by his own confusing thoughts. As much as he wants to go back to the moment Harry made him come just from his tongue (like he had promised) he can’t. His curiosity and his need to understand all of this a little better makes him continue his ‘investigation’. “Okay, let me put it this way, what if you fall for a guy, what happens with us?”

“What happens with us?”

Letting out an impatient snort, wringing his hands, Louis shouts, “I’m asking you! Not even fifteen minutes ago you rimmed me! People can be open-minded but I don’t think rimming your best friend will be acceptable.”

“But it’s not going to happen.”

“What is not going to happen?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Harry exclaims in a sharpened tone.

“But what if you did?” 

“Why are you asking me this?” 

“I don’t know, just have a lot on my mind I guess.”

Harry suddenly shoots upright, quickly turns his head and looks at Louis, a small hint of fear in his eyes. “Have you fallen for someone? Is that why you are asking me these questions?”

Louis’ eyes widen. “W-what?” 

“You haven’t fallen in love with someone else right? You haven’t met someone did you?” Harry asks in a persistent, low voice.

“No. Why would you ask me that?”

“Oh,” Harry breathes out and he shrugs. “I don’t know, just maybe thought that is why you asked me.”

“No.”

It’s silent for a moment before Harry asks another question. “So you are not in love with anyone at this moment?” 

Louis immediately shakes his head without even processing the question. Is he in love at this moment? Sadly, he doesn’t even know himself. He is always quick to say it’s nothing, that this is nothing, but is this really nothing? Is it nothing that whenever Harry touches him, slowly trailing and massaging his fingers on his sweaty body as he feels Harry’s tongue inside of him, his body shivers and his heart glows? Or the fact that whenever he thinks about or texts Harry he apparently gets ‘this face’ as people referred to it. And the fact that he can’t stop thinking about- oh fuck. He’s in love with Harry Styles. 

“Okay, so both of us don’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend and haven’t fallen in love with someone else,” Harry inquires.

I did, Louis thinks sadly, faintly smiling at Harry. “Precisely.”

“So we can continue doing this?” Harry questions, a new form of hope, a twinkle plays on his face.

And Louis can’t help but feel his own eyes and face light up as he sees the twinkle in Harry’s eyes. Knowing he wants to continue this as well and hasn’t fallen in love with someone. Unlike Louis. 

But as fucked up as this situation suddenly feels, Louis isn’t going to let his feelings getting in the way of what is something truly amazing. “I’m not opposed to it,” Louis grins. 

“Me neither,” Harry smirks.

Louis really wants to kiss Harry’s gorgeous lips and so he does. He plants a rather rough kiss on his lips; Harry seems taken aback for a brief moment before he returns the kiss ever so eager. 

\----------

Pushing the third finger in, movement going faster, they continue to rub their warm, sweaty bodies together. Harry’s long fingers are teasing his prostate when he pushes his finger further inside and curls it, making Louis cry out and throw his head back. 

“Can I fuck you?” Harry asks ever so polite, yet his voice is low and rough. 

Louis nods in return, not capable of forming any words.

As Harry pulls out his fingers, Louis can’t help but whine at the loss of contact. At the loss of Harry’s fingers inside of him. He’s grinding his hips forward: desperate for Harry’s touch, filling him up again. His entire body is already clenching, impatiently waiting for Harry.

Louis slightly pushes himself up to look at Harry. "What are you doing?”

“Trying to find a condom in your drawer, which by the way is like looking for a needle in a hay-,”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s organized for me though.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’ll grab it,” Louis huffs, sitting up with slight annoyance as he goes through his own drawer: finding a few condoms within a few seconds. Handing over a condom he mutters, “But the moment is gone.”

A short-lived moment of pure panic appears in Harry’s eyes, mouth already opened wide to speak, before he sees the playful grin on Louis’ face. 

“You wanker,” he marvels, while taking the condom and roll it down on his shaft.

Louis lies down in his previous position; opening his legs as he lies on his back with a pillow under his head and his lower back. 

Harry grabs the lubricant and squeezes plenty of lube for his own cock as well as some that he rubs around Louis’ rim; little bits of lube drip down Louis’ already slightly red hole. 

Lining his body up to Louis’, Harry places the head of his cock in front of Louis’ rim. He teases Louis once more by providing pressure without letting the tip slip inside. 

Louis hums softly and shivers momentarily at the feeling of the rubber and the cold substances around his sensitive hole. It only takes a few more teasing movements before the lubricant warms up, warming his body in the process. His head automatically falls back on the pillow as he waits for Harry to push his cock inside.

But as he waits, impatiently as ever, and takes a look at Harry, he notices that Harry is already staring back at him. “What are you staring about? Come on.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry admits gently. “You look so beautiful like this. No melody is sweeter than the willingness and desperation for my touch. The soft curve of your body. And the–,”

“Oh god Harry,” he chuckles out exhausted, interrupting Harry. “This isn’t a William Shakespeare sonnet; I just want your cock inside me.”

“You do huh?” he asks, a smug expression on his face.

Louis rolls his eyes. He’s too sweaty, hot and bothered; he doesn’t have the energy, or the will for that matter, to argue with him. “Yes I do.”

Harry is a fucking tease, but he’s a gentleman above all. A gentleman who nods understandingly as pushes his dick past Louis' rim with a hard thrust. 

“Ugfh,” Louis grunts as he moves along with Harry’s thrust. 

Within minutes Harry’s thrusts become quicker and deeper and it doesn’t take long before they develop a rhythm together, as well as almost synchronized grunts and whines.

Sliding his arms over Harry’s upper body, Louis scrapes his nails on Harry’s back; enjoying the feel of Harry’s tightened, moving muscles under his fingertips. 

Harry nearly pushes his cock out before slamming it back inside. Building up a faster pace.  
Louis’ whole body is shaking, his muscles are tense and he feels like his groin can burst at any moment. 

With the arm that isn’t supporting himself, Harry plays with Louis’ balls. He carefully squeezes, stretches and fondles them. 

The firm touches on his balls, together with Harry pushing hard inside of him, causes a wave of electricity. Louis whole body clenches, shutting out any sounds except his own overwhelming cry as he shoots his load. 

Louis is still breathing erratically from his intense orgasm, chest rising up and down. And he notices that Harry is close as well; feeling the tightness of Harry’s thigh muscles clench around him as his thrust become sloppier. Up until his whole body is shaking uncontrollably as Harry pushes further inside as he comes. Harry comes inside of Louis, leaving a very deep grunt between heavy breaths as he squeezes his eyes shut. His head somewhat moves back and he bites his lip as he rides out his orgasm.

-

They both lie flat on the bed, completely worn-out, when all of a sudden Harry starts to play with Louis’ hole, his sore hole. He lightly rubs at his bum with his long finger.

“Bloody-, what are you doing?” Louis mutters, taking by surprise, yet feeling his body automatically react to Harry’s touch.

Simply giving a small, delighted smile in return, Harry crawls down. He opens up Louis’ legs again and slides his head in between.

Louis can only look at it in amazement and he lets out a breathy “fuck” when Harry blows around the surface; Louis’ hole immediately clenches shut. 

His hole is very sore; the painful burning sensation is overwhelming. However Harry’s tongue is performing magic. He’s giving tiny kitten licks around Louis’ rim. 

When Harry presses a kiss to his hole and licks over it, Louis whines and pushes his ass back towards him. His heart is beating rapidly and his body and mind are replacing the pain with an extraordinary feeling. 

Harry licks a little faster and adds more pressure while Louis arches his back. “Yeah fuck,” he moans loudly. Louis’ senses are on high alert. His entire body is formed with sweat and feels like it’s on fire and his sheets are soaked, but he has never felt as amazing. Harry’s touches seem to be everywhere, tingling through all his veins, it’s like he is engulfed with Harry. It’s like every single touch is too much, but he’s still craving for more.

“Harry, Harry,” he sobs as Harry pushes his tongue inside. 

Pre-come leaks from his penis and his body is trembling like never before. His heart is beating so fast, vision becoming a little hazy and he feels completely overpowered by his own body reacting to Harry’s warm, wet tongue.

Harry gives Louis’ bum one slap and starts tracing Louis’ stretched out rim with his index finger, along with his tongue licking inside and that is when Louis comes.

“Oh yes Harry. I love you!” he shouts, as he comes untouched.

And instead of staying in a blissful post-orgasm haze, he realizes his mistake and his eyes widen. “Oh fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> I'm sorry if there are mistakes (which I assume there are but yeah...)  
> I would really love it if you would leave comments, kudos and share this when you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was part 3 of a 4 part series. The last one will be called ‘The Loving Method’; which probably doesn’t need much of an explanation ;)  
>   
> And to clarify: I have nothing against strippers and I don’t think of them as whores (and I hate the word whore tbh!). Also with prostitutes and escorts or whatever, I think as long as it is with CONSENT and agreement from BOTH SIDES, I think everyone should do whatever they want and be who they want to be. I’m saying this because I don’t want to offend anyone or get angry comments: this was just written from the perspective of ‘the Louis’ in this story.  
>   
> And lastly: for the people that have read Holiday Secrets, I assure you I’ll continue the story <3 Hopefully writing this helped me get my ‘mojo’ back lol :)


End file.
